Resistance training is an integral part of training for competitive swimming. It is not certain that resistance training provides beneficial adaptations of the muscles over & above that achieved from swimming training alone. Increase in muscular strength is an important adaptation to swim-training. Increases in net protein synthesis are necessary for muscle hypertrophy & strength increases in muscles. We will determine training on protein anabolism in deltoid muscles of swimmers, measuring muscle protein synthesis, using stable isotope tracer methods.